underestimated
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: Who is controlling the game? is it the enemy? the Leader? or the girl? warning OC, Gender-bend AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Knb

Warning: wrong grammar and OOC

Chapter 1

On a dark mansion, you will see a colorful rainbow-haired vampires. Then the red head one or should I say the leader started a conversation.

The red haired one (Akashi) said "bring this girl to me" as he point a picture in front of him

The green haired one (Midorima) said "so you finally gain interest Akashi?" in a calm voice

the yellow haired said "after so many years Akashicchi!" in a disbelieve tone

Before they disappear in the dark…

[At the street where the girl is]

Midorima said "Finally we found her! bring that girl to Akashi"

The others only nodded

Then when they come to knock her off the girl speak

The girl (Kuroko) said "who are you?" in a monotone voice

Aomine said "h-how?"

Murasakibara said "We are vampires" in a lazy yet serious tone

Kuroko "I know, so answer my previous question" again with the monotone voice

Midorima said "we are known the generation of miracles" in a calm yet proud tone

Kuroko "I assume you want me?"

Kise "y-yes" still npt recovering the fact that she saw them

Before Kuroko could say something Aomine knock her out

A/N: sorry for not updating my other stories I will update that probably next week anyway review... thanks for the correction Sunflora263


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Knb is not mine

Warnings: OOC and wrong grammar

Chapter 2 and 3

"_Don't underestimate me cause you do not even know me"~ Kuroko_

[At Akashi's Mansion]

Akashi starts a conversation when the other vampires arrived.

Akashi said" what took you so long?"

Then they all pointed at the now sleeping girl who is at the arms of Aomine Daiki

Akashi again questioned "Huh?"

Aomine replied" this girl is extraordinary!"

Kise said "We can't find her anywhere! Unless we use our skills to see her!" in a dramatic tone

Murasakibara commented "she's observant too Aka-chin" in a lazy yet serious tone

Midorima, the quiet one finally speak and said " what they all say is that she has a low presence and smart" in a calm tone

Akashi simply get the girl (Kuroko) and then vanished in that room

(30 minutes later)

Kuroko woke up only to find herself somewhere she didn't even know then she heard a voice speak

Akashi said "oh, so you are awake, what is your name?" in firm voice

Kuroko saw him then she replied "Kuroko Tetsuna , you?" in a bored expression

Akashi was taken a back because he is 100% sure that the girl would at least be scared or even scream right now but what he saw is totally the opposite

Akashi said "I am Akashi Seijuro, one of the most powerful _vampire" _he emphasize the word vampire thinking that the girl don't know

Kuroko said "so, what?" in a calm voice which taken Akashi into more curiosity about Kuroko

Akashi said "you are interesting Tetsuna, mind joining me in playing chess?" in a calm tone

Kuroko replied "I don't know how to play chess Akashi-san" in a polite tone then she go to the opposite direction of where Akashi is sitting.

Akashi said "it's ok, it's only for fun" then they started playing chess

(5 minutes later)

Kuroko said "I told you, I don't know how to play chess" in a monotone voice

Akashi could only nodded because he was to shock not expecting that she is that bad at playing chess or so he thought.

Kuroko said "can I go home now?" in a polite tone

Akashi was taken a back again upon what he heard then he Speak and said "no" in a calm yet firm tone

Kuroko said "but my mother is wor-"She was interrupted by Akashi

Akashi said or rather shouted "I said NO! Can't you understand! You are mine now!" then he took a step to where Kuroko Is, then he added "you are my queen now!" not noticing that Kuroko is boiling in anger

Kuroko shouted "I am not staying here nor your chess piece, don't underestimate me cause you do not even know me" she was about to walk when the door close

Akashi mumbled "fine but only to say goodbye to your mom but Kise will go with you"

(15 minutes later)

Kise said "wow Kurokocchi! Your house is big!"

Kuroko said "how did you know my name?"

Kise replied "because I heard it!"

Kuroko change the topic and said "wait here"

Kise "Ok!"

Then Kuroko open the gates

Kuroko said "Mother!" in a calm tone

Her Mother rush to hug her and said "I thought you are gone! Did someone kidnap you? Is it a vampire?" in a panic tone with a hint of anger

Kuroko replied "yes mother" in a calm tone

Her mother said "who?"

Kuroko replied "Akashi Seijuro" upon hearing it her mother widen her eyes

Her mother "did you tell him our secret?"

Kuroko "no"

Her mother "I know you can see the future, will you still go to his house?"

Kuroko smirk which is unusual to her even her mother is surprise and said "the game is set, the pieces is arrange and I 'm only waiting for the game to begin"

Her mother "ok, be careful"

A/N Akashi! you don't stand a chance against Kuroko whahahaha. This Supposed to be one shot butwhen I was typing in chapter 1 I was like "I am tired to type" anyway please drop a review .heres a peek in the chapter 4

Unknown "oh her name is Tetsuna! She will be mine! Akashi"

Akashi "I will give you anything just give Tetsuna from me


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Knb

Warning: wrong grammar and OOC

Chapter 4

Kise started a conversation and said "Kurokocchi! You are acting normal!"

Kuroko replied "My mom give me this" proudly showing the album that her mom give to her which contains the pictures of her mother

Kise said "oh!"

(At the Mansion of Akashi)

Kise shouted "What happened here?!" seeing that the living room is at mess

Kuroko only stared then Kise added "aren't you scared Kurokochi?"

Kuroko replied "No, Why?"

Kise was about to speak when they heard a noise

Kuroko said "let's go Kise-kun"

They search and search until they find where the noise is coming, They open the door only to find the other GOM is tied up, before they could react a man grab Kuroko and said "I got the girl, my lord"

Nijimura smirk and said "how does it feel losing Akashi?" then Nijimura look at Kuroko and said "My lady, would you mind to play?"

Kuroko said "if I win?"

Nijimura smirk and sad "if you win the GOM will be free and we will retreat but if I win you shall be mine"

Kuroko only stared at him and said "deal"

Aomine said "NO!"

Kise commented "Kurokocchi!"

(1 minute later)

Nijimura said "H-how? That's i-impossible!" In a disbelieving tone then he throw the chess to the ground and grab Kuroko then he force her to drink the enchanted water which made Kuroko to fall asleep or so he thought

Akashi stared at the sleeping girl and said "NO!"

Nijimura smirk and said "you lose Akashi"

Akashi mumbled "I give up! You win! Just give Tetsuna back!" the others is shock upon what they heard

Nijimura was about to say something but was interrupted by the supposed sleeping girl

Kuroko said "who is going to give up Akashi-kun?"

Nijimura gulped and said "y-you are supposed to be asleep!"

Kuroko said "and why is that?"

Nijimura replied " because you drank the enchanted water!"

Kuroko finally turn to him and said "so?"

Nijimura said "never mind that! You shall be my queen"

Kuroko let a dark aura (which the others are afraid of) and said "I am not a chess piece!"

Nijimura gulped and shouted "Haizaki! Hanamiya! Grab her!" and in a second you will see two dead man beside Kuroko

Nijiura take a step backward and said "y-you, H-how did you manage to kill them?"

Kuroko took a small knife and said "by this" in a bored expression then she said "checkmate!" as she finish her final blow

(20 minutes later)

Akashi calmly said "I thought you don't know how to play chess!"

Kuroko replied "I lied"

Akashi said "I am sorry, for I have underestimated you!"

Kuroko replied "it's ok Akashi-kun besides I am yours right?"

Akashi said "not anymore" in a sad tone

Kuroko "why?" she then look at Akashi and added "how about we play a game?"

Kise said " I am"

Aomine said "sure that"

Murasakibara said "Aka-chin will"

MIdorima finish it and said "Win"

Which Akashi nodded

Omake

Kise said " I am"

Aomine said "sure that"

Murasakibara said "Aka-chin will"

MIdorima finish it and said "Lose!" that doesn't sound right isn't it? Then everyone except Kuroko stared at him

Kise said "Midorimacchi, you are supposed to say Win!"

Midorima said "it is obvious that Kuroko will win! Look at the script!" he then showed the script to his friends

Murasakibara said "yeah but Mido-chin you are supposed to say Win! Look at the script!" then Midorima could only paled and blush in embarrassment

A/N that's not the ending and there would be 1 or 2 chapters in this story anyway hope you like it (Magandang umaga/hapon sa inyong lahat!) –don't know why I type it... anyway please visit my other new story named _**trust and love it's Kuroko x fem!Akashi**_

_Sneak peek: (it will appear in chapter 5 or 6)_

Kise said "Kurokochi is an angel!"

Midorima "Akashi Angels and vampires aren't supposed to be together!"

Akashi's eyes became sad as he nodded in agreement


End file.
